


The sight of you always makes me dream

by sassygun



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Promise, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygun/pseuds/sassygun
Summary: Things happened accordingly on stage but a surprisingly unscripted confession happens backstage.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 44





	The sight of you always makes me dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own clownery about OffGun in Fantopia 2020, clown with me and let's be happy. This is my first fic here, don't expect too much. Enjoy reading!

"Thank you, Gun." Off said while looking at Gun, then he turned his face to the audience. "Without Gun I couldn't be here." Off looked at Gun again. “Thank you too, Papii" Gun said with a smile while looking at Off, then he look towards the crowd, "And Thank you Babiis." Gun gave a flying kiss to the audience.

“Thank you Babiis!” Off and Gun said as they bowed to the audience along with Miss Jennie.

Off and Gun will always and forever be grateful for their fans, who are always there supporting them, cheering them up and loving them unconditionally. Through the last 5 years, they see each other grow not only on their own but also in each other. Their performances were filled with playful joy and love energy from the first together and with Miss Jennie on the last part. 

The lights slowly went out as they were about to leave the stage. “Great job to the both of you! It was a fabulous performance, you two nailed it!” Miss Jennie said with a cheerful face, and she laughed with Off and Gun as they went downstairs. Off was about to say something but Miss Jennie immediately spoke first, “ You both look so in love.” She teased and wink to both of them.

”even your leg and foot hurts…. still in love. It’s like ‘ for better or for worse’” Miss Jennie continued 

Gun looked at Off and giggled then turned his attention back to Miss Jennie, “Mae, don’t pressure us like that.” Gun replied to Miss Jennie and mildly hit her with his one hand. “I'm not pressuring him or you, I am just stating the fact. He is whipped..” Miss Jennie points her fingers to Off “...and I can see it in his eyes. The way he hugged you earlier on stage, I wasn’t even surprise” Miss Jennie said with a sassy look. All this time that Miss Jennie and Gun are changing conversations, Off’s eyes are only locked at Gun.

The three of them finally went back to the backstage and Miss Jennie separates herself to the lovebirds that can’t be apart from each other. The staff handed them both of their phones for them to check what’s happening in the social world, and to check messages from people who know what's happening in the booth. Off walked slowly because he was injured and got sprained due to all out performance, but the pain is worth it for he knows he made babiis have smiles on their faces.

“Papii.. Are you okay?” Gun asked Off with a worried tone.

”Gun, aren’t I supposed to be the one who asks that? Your toe is also hurt because of me last night. You opened your dorm door yet you didn't move your foot.” Off replied

  
Gun looked at the part where Off is hurt and he can’t help but worry about this old man. “But Papii mine can’t compare to yours...it’s just my pinky toe. I can bear it.” Gun said while walking along with Off. The staff didn’t bother to ruin the moment the lovebirds have, they are only at their back seeing these two people worried about each other and in love.

  
  


As soon as they arrive at the dressing room, Off immediately gets treated by the medical team. Instead of being worried about his condition, he still chooses to be playful and he even posted an instagram story of himself that made the people that surround him laugh and even Gun couldn’t get help but wonder and smile from ear to ear. _How can papii be this playful and jolly when he is already hurt? Papii is such a funny man._

Gun eyes only locked on Off the whole time he was being treated, then a staff member gave a sign for him to change clothes for they will also perform later with other artists. Off changed his clothes too, from formal suit during the performance to casual clothing. Off did see Gun already change clothes yet his eyes went small when he saw Gun wearing the semi crop top fantopia shirt.

“Gun..” Off called the smaller and Gun went towards him. “Why, Papii?” Gun replied.

Off lean forward towards Gun’s face and whisper something on his ear: “Your shirt... It shouldn’t be like that.”

“Why, Papii? What’s the matter in my clothes? I think it’s just okay.”

“You’re wearing semi crop top for pete’s sake”

“What? Who’s pete? And this isn't a crop top, I just cut it because it’s way too long on me.”

“Just change your clothes or atleast have a shirt underneath it.”

Gun slightly pulled his face away from Off and looked at the old man with a confused look. 

_What? I am also wearing this yesterday. This is the official shirt to wear, why is this old man so demanding on what I’m wearing? As if I’m making him feel things again, ugh… seriously at this very hour?_

Gun just obeyed Off and wore his new collection gente shirt underneath the official fantopia shirt, for he knew Off’s intentions were never wrong. ”Let’s go together backstage now then.” Off said as soon as Gun went out of the fitting room. Gun just nodded and they both went out.

“Hey, Gun...Why are you walking too fast?” Off said while trying to walk along with Gun’s speed. “I am not. Your legs are just hurt that’s why you feel like I am walking too fast.” Gun replied in a down tone.”Are you sulking?” Off asked and looked at Gun straight in the eyes. Gun’s eyes avoided Off’s and said, “No”

“Okay then...as you say so.” Off said with a smile. Gun just pouted his lips and forced a smile. Off knows that whenever Gun is sulking, he always pouts his beautiful lips. Gun gives support to Off until they reach their destination. The other artists there are already preparing themselves, while there’s still an artist still performing on stage. 

“Thank you guys! And for my last performance, I wanted to dedicate this to all of you who gave such an effort to be here.” The last performer states and then sings to the crowd once again.

While the performer is performing they’re last song for that line up, Off is on his phone checking social media on the back stage with Gun on his side. Off laughed when he read some tweets about today’s event, tweets saying they’re feeling mixed emotions and they are also expecting something from both of them.

“Papii, I’ll just tuck in my shirt. I’ll be back in a minute.” Gun informed Off. Instead of just nodding, Off replied with a silly look and sexy tone: “want me to tuck mine too?” and wink towards Gun.

Gun’s eye widens,“Papii!” Gun suddenly shouted that made the other artists turn their attention at them. They both look at each other and laugh, so the other artist goes back on what they are doing.“I’m just joking, Gun. I'm just joking.”Off said, trying to control his laugh. “Stop teasing me at this hour Papii...we have plenty of time later.”Gun said while slightly hitting Off. 

“I’ll cover you over there on the side for you not to go to the toilet or fitting room. I might do something unnecessary.” Off said while laughing. Gun hit him once again. _Papii really loves teasing me, so I guess he truly loves me too?_

Both of them went to the side and Gun fixed his clothes when Off suddenly spoke. “Some of our fans are expecting for us to drop a label.” Gun turned his head up to see Off’s face with a confused look like _now at fantopia?_

“Gun, I know if you're not yet ready we can talk about it later.” Off said to him.

“Papii..” Gun said and gave Off a back hug so Off turned around to face Gun again.

“Remember, on the video promotion we made for fantopia? I said we're going to announce something… I have an announcement to make rather because you don’t even know about it.” Off said while looking at Gun straight in the eyes with sincerity. “What was it about Papii?” Gun asked Off with a confused face.

“I know 5 years isn’t really a long time; I still need to grow and I still need to be matured enough. Gun, you are one of the reasons why I look forward every single day. You are what makes me wanna get up in the morning.” Off paused for a second and Gun’s eyes started to tear up. “Baby don’t cry...we’ll still have a performance with others.” Off said and touches Gun’s face.

“Elvis Presley said in a song, only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you. Gun, your birthday last October is one of the memorable nights i could never imagine.It was all so true and so real, everything on that day is still vivid to me. ” Off continued.

“Papii, how can I not cry about what you are saying. You’re talking about us, about us always makes me cry. I mean, happy tears. So what are you gonna announce?” Gun said while smiling and trying to stop his tears from falling then hugged Off.

“I wanna surprise you and them, I want to tell the world how happy I am to be with you, not only as a partner on screen but also a partner in life. For the sight of you always makes me dream and wonder, and even though we aren’t saying anything yet, they could already see it in our eyes and actions.” Off said then he gave Gun a forehead kiss.

Off looked at Gun straight in the eyes and say: “I may not have everything, I may not be the standard, I may be not be as good as others, but as long as you want me, as long as the sun is rising, as long as the stars and the moon are there up in the sky giving light at night, It’s always you, my last and true love.” 

“Papii” Gun’s tears slightly fell as he knew what’s Off was going to say next. “I don’t have a ring with me now, but I guess a pinky swear will do?” Off said and out his pinky finger in front of Gun. 

“Until the end?”

“Until the end.”

The lovebirds locked each other’s pinkies while looking at each other’s eyes to signify that a promise has been made. Gun wipes his tears and fixes his face, exercising his mouth for he is smiling the whole time that Off is talking. 

“Line up guys! Line up now!” The stage manager shouted and called out all the artists for the final performance together. Off took Gun’s hand and walked together with him as all artists fell in line and went up stairs to the stage. 

“Gun” Off said as he turn around and see Gun behind

“Papii” Gun replied with a cheerful face

Off lowkey did the “I love you” sign with his hand in front of Gun that made Gun slightly chuckle. “You silly old man, turn your attention there. We're about to go up.” Gun said then hold Off’s arms and turn him around where the stage is located.

All the artists went up on the stage and sang together as they performed their last show on that day. Off and Gun are happy singing along with the crowd, glancing at each other from time to time. They are beside one another not until they roam around the stage and go towards their fans. It is really a moment to cherish. Performing and giving people smiles on their faces. 

“Thank you!!”

“Thank you na!”

“Thank you krab!”

The artists gave thanks to the audience who were with them, and some are playing on stage. Others went downstairs already as soon as they said goodbye. Off found Gun and Gun found Off, they met in the middle of the stage and together they walked and escaped the roaring crowd.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this far, thank you. Thank you for reading my fic! I know I still have a lot to improve, feel free to tell me about it and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
